Sunrise
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: Sakura waits, but it seems that the eternal night will go on forever.has a happy ending, dont worry. second fic, be kind.pleasse R&R. much love. ONESHOT.


hey all, eternalhappieness checking in!

second story in the space of two weeks! im proud of myself :D

hahahahahahah anyway, enjoy!

disclaimer:i dont own anything, only the storyline [do not steal please ;D]

* * *

><p><em>My world is full of shadow<em>

_My house is filled with black spaces_

_My heart is dark._

Sakura crawled out from the deepest, darkest corner of the library just as it closed, wiping the last of the tears off her cheeks. She saw no point in going home, so she went to penguin park, sat on the swings. It was mid-winter, and her breathe condensed in front of her face, forming clouds that she ignored. Sakura was so deep in sorrow, she felt no chill but the one that originated from the bottom of her heart.

_My body is weak_

_My soul is dying_

_My eyes are dark_

No one could do anything for her now. Now Sakura was at the bottom of the pit, the zero of zeros, at rock bottom. She felt nothing. She saw nothing. She heard nothing. Her senses were dulled but the hurt that pierced her heart, and she no longer knew what to do. No more light at the end of the tunnel, no more silver lining, no more happiness.

_My strength is fading_

_My devotion is faltering_

_My love is gone._

"Why?" tears that Sakura didn't know she still had in her began to flow from her big green eyes down her cheeks, and onto her big black and white plaid coat. "Why is everyone leaving me? And why has the one person that said that they would be back left me to fade into the black?" a pair of violet and a pair of sapphire eyes watched from the shadows, unable to do anything. They both knew that they were not the ones able to heal her in her moment of despair, that he was coming. She shorter one sighed into the taller's embrace, praying silently. _'come on, Syaoran! What's taking you so long?'_

_The sun has set_

_The moon is shadowed by the dark_

_The stars all hidden by black_

_This is an endless night_

As the snow began to fall, a solitary boy watched this girl wallow in despair. Unlike the other who observed, he did nothing to conceal himself, standing merely a meter away, afraid to break her out of her trance. "Its almost night" he began "what's a lovely lady like you doing out in the cold? You should be home right now.." She spoke, not looking up to see who had spoken to her. "I don't want to go home. I don't see the point. It doesn't feel like home anymore…not without him."

_The clouds begin to clear_

_The stars begin to twinlke_

_The moon peeks out from behind the clouds_

He took a step, cold twigs snapping under his foot. "Now, now, why is that? And who's this him?" "He is a person that is very important to me. He said he would come back 4 years ago, and I haven't heard a word from him since." "And what does this 'he' look like?" "He had-"the mystery boy cut her off. "Chestnut hair, and amber eyes?" he was right in front of her now. And he used a finger to tilt Sakuras head up to look at him. Her eyes widened. \

_Suddenly, my world bursts back into color_

_The stars shine bright_

_The moon a fuul circle once more_

"Syaoran?" "Im back?" "SYAORAN!" she leapt right into his arms, and he caught her like a reflex. Syaoran breathed in her very essence, crispiened by the winter air. "Sakura." "What are you doing here? I mean, why didn't you come back earlier? Have you heard from Tomoyo? And Eriol? They went to hong kong , and they said they would look out for you!" "Tomoyo-san, Eriol, come out." The two guilty looking lovers stepped out of the shadows and looked at Sakura guiltily. "Hey there." "YOU GUYS ARE BACK! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?"

_my body returns to its former glory_

_my soul saved from the brink of death_

_my eyes brighten_

Tomoyo ran out and hugged her cousin. "We found Syaoran and got on the first plane back. We wanted to surprise you, so we didn't call. Sorry for upsetting you, Sakura." "its okay, I just missed you guys." She squeezed Tomoyo, hugged Eriol and returned to the safety of Syaorans arms. "Welcome home, syaoran."

_my strenght has returned_

_my love feels like it never left_

_my house is illuminated with happieness and love_

He pulled her into a sweet kiss, completly forgetting that Tomoyo and Eriol were standing just meters away, smiling at the happy couple. "Come on. Let's go to the Li mansion. I already told your dad that you and those two" gesturing to Tomoyo and Eriol "are sleeping over. Come on, then. Let's go home."

_My heart is filled with warmth_

_My devotion is rejuvenated_

_My sun is finally rising once more._

End.

* * *

><p>was it good? might do a sequal, depends on reveiws<p>

please review!- and please be gentle, im new and tender :D AHHAHA!

much love

eternalhappieness xx


End file.
